


sweet talk to me

by orphan_account



Series: in which jaebeom is a sensitive baby [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebeom wakes up in the middle of the night feeling anxious and sick, so he looks to his boyfriend for comfort.





	sweet talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> tis is barely even 1k words im disappointed djdndnd :-). whenever i write on my phone my stories are always shorter,,.,.,,, but heres some soft teeny jaebeom to make ur heart hurt

Jaebeom jolts awake, panicked, with a small gasp. His eyes shoot open, and he can’t see anything in the pitch darkness of the room. He makes a small noise, his heart pounds in his ears. He’s sweaty, his face is hot, his throat hurts, he’s tired, he’s terrified of the dark, and he wants to _cry_. He wants to be held, wants Jinyoung with him and brushing his hair, wants him to sing to him and tell him that he’s okay. The cold air that rushes through the room from the open window feels nice and comfortable, yes, but the noises of the busy streets outside only further fuel Jaebeom’s stress. His mind is a daze, but he realizes he had fallen asleep in his boyfriends arms that night after several hours of practicing their  _Lullaby_ choreography for Got7’s comeback. Jaebeom’s heart speeds up, who knew it could race any faster, as he shifts his body to check for any sign of Jinyoung, not knowing if the younger had fallen asleep as well or if he had gotten up and left him alone. Just the thought itself of being alone in the dark room makes Jaebeom’s eyes fill with tears.

He paws at the mattress beside him, letting out a small gasp as he comes in contact with Jinyoung’s chest. He springs up, sitting up on his knees beside his boyfriend.

“‘n-nyoungie...” Jaebeom whimpers as he ghosts his fingers over his boyfriend’s cheek, barely touching his skin. Another wave of panic rises from Jaebeom’s chest, and he bites his lip when he feels thick tears start to roll down his puffy cheeks. “J-jinyoungie..... _daddy_....?” he chokes out, and his bottom lip quivers. Jinyoung stirs from beside him, and the older gasps before a hiccup erupts from his throat. The younger makes a noise of surprise and concern, reaches over to turn on the bedside lamp before Jaebeom even notices he’s moved. 

“Hyung? What happened?” Jinyoung asks, voice husky and deep from sleep, his eyebrows furrowed together and he sits up, leaning against the headboard of Jaebeom’s bed. 

“Daddy..” Jaebeom whispers, looks at his lap with his hands folded and more tears drip onto the thighs of his sweatpants. Jinyoung’s face softens into a pout and concerned eyes. He reaches over to gently grab his boyfriend’s hands and pulls him inbetween his legs, Jaebeom’s head leaning against his chest. 

“Beommie, sweetheart, why are you crying?” Jinyoung asks softly, nearly cooing and he wipes at the older’s cheek with the pads of his fingertips. “What happened, baby?” Jaebeom clutches at the younger’s shirt in attempt to ground himself, leans into his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Don’t feel good... and woke up feelin’ scared ‘n ‘twas dark..” He whispers, sitting sideways in Jinyoung’s lap. He pulls his thumb into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed and brows furrowed. 

“It’s okay, now, Beommie. Daddy’s got you.” Jinyoung whisper softly before he leans down to press a kiss to the top of Jaebeom’s head, and he feels him physically relax at the touch. Jinyoung threads his fingers through the silver hair at Jaebeom’s head, hums softly. 

“‘M sorry, dada...” Jaebeom mumbles around his thumb, eyes still closed. Jinyoung frowns, even though the older can’t see him. 

“For what, sweetie?” 

“Wakin’ up ‘nyoungie.” He replies, muffled by his thumb, and his eyes open slowly, looks up at Jinyoung sleepily through his eyelashes. The younger clicks his tongue softly and taps Jaebeom’s nose with his forefinger. 

“You don’t need to apologize for that, baby. I would’ve been upset if I woke up and found that you were suffering because you didn’t wanna wake me. I’m glad you woke me up, Beommie.” Jinyoung sighs, curls a hand around the older’s hip protectively. Jaebeom giggles, pulls his thumb out of his mouth. He looks up at Jinyoung for a few moments before pouting and looking away with a huff, face flushed. Jinyoung chuckles and raises the older’s face to make eye contact with him, hand placed gently underneath his chin. “What is it, sweetheart?” 

Jaebeom’s face flushes further and he tries to bury himself in his boyfriend’s chest, but the younger cups his cheeks with his hands. The older chews at his bottom lip anxiously, and Jinyoung, out of habit, swipes his thumb over his lip to get him to stop before he hurts himself. 

“.... wanna kiss.” Jaebeom pouts, and he can’t tell if his face is extra hot because of his embarrassment or because of his fever. Jinyoung giggles, making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

The older parts his lips to speak again, but suddenly his boyfriend is leaning down and pressing his lips to his forehead with a loud, wet  _smack_. Jaebeom squeals in protest, squirming in the younger’s grasp. The younger ignores him, pressing more loud kisses to his cheeks, his nose, the corners of his eyes, the two little moles on his eyelids. Jaebeom is giggling loudly now, Jinyoung pulling away with a similar cheerful expression and crinkled eyes.

The little reaches up with soft hands to cup his caregiver’s face, squishes his cheeks and giggles. Jinyoung wiggles his eyebrows, and the older flushes before quickly pushing himself and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s plump ones innocently. The sweet taste of spearmint and peach - so distinctively  _Jinyoung_. He pulls away after the peck, and drops his hands before wriggling back down to hide shyly in Jinyoung’s chest. 

Jinyoung instinctively begins threading his slim fingers through his boyfriend’s hair again, other hand rubbing Jaebeom’s tummy, quietly singing  _Confession Song_.

After a few minutes, there’s soft and steady exhales coming from the small boy leaning against him. Jinyoung leans over to flick off the small lamp, shifts his body so he’s laying with Jaebeom on top of him instead of sitting against the headboard. 

He brushes the hair of the older’s fringe so it’s not in his eyes, and he presses his lips against his forehead. Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows in his sleep, nuzzles further against Jinyoung. 

“Goodnight, Beommie.” 


End file.
